Paradise
by zonazahar
Summary: Tu étais anéantie, je t'ai répété inlassablement que je t'aimais pour que tu saches que tu n'étais pas seule et tu m'avais demandé… A quel point est-ce que tu m'aimes ?


Hello! Voici un petit OS sur Quintana. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot après lecture pour que je puisse connaître votre avis qui, rappelons-le, est très important.

* * *

- Nous venions de faire notre rentrée en _Junior._ Tu avais annoncé à tes parents que nous étions amoureuses depuis deux ans, depuis le jour où nos regards s'étaient rencontrés pour la toute première fois, et que nous avions réussi toutes les deux à faire un pas vers l'autre sept mois plus tôt. Tu leur avais dit que nous étions très heureuses ensemble car tu pensais que tes parents ne voulaient que ton bonheur mais ton père t'avait rejeté. Tu étais anéantie, j'avais tout fait pour te remonter le moral du mieux que je le pouvais, je t'ai répété inlassablement que je t'aimais pour que tu saches que tu n'étais pas seule et tu m'avais demandé…

- A quel point est-ce que tu m'aimes ? L'interrompe-je en me souvenant parfaitement de la question que je lui ai posée il y a quelques années.

- J'ai alors fait mon coming out à mon tour même si j'avais jusqu'alors refusé de le faire, ayant trop peur de la réaction de mes proches. J'ai eu plus de chance que toi, mes parents l'ayant bien prit. C'était ma grand-mère qui m'avait rejeté. Je m'étais alors retrouvée dans la même situation que toi et nous avons réussi à traverser cette situation toutes les deux. Nous en sommes ressorties plus fortes. Depuis ce jour, nous savons que nous serons toujours ensemble, que rien ne nous séparera.

San attrape ma main alors qu'elle me dit cela. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et son regard m'indique clairement qu'elle est sûre à cent pour cent de ce qu'elle avance, que rien ne nous séparera. Je n'en suis pas autant convaincu qu'elle, je sens que la mort s'approche de moi à grande vitesse et qu'elle nous séparera. J'hoche tout de même de la tête pour lui montrer mon accord car je ne veux pas la détruire plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je préfère qu'elle garde espoir jusqu'au bout et qu'elle vive de la meilleure façon qu'il soit nos derniers instants ensemble.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté ce fragment de notre histoire, lui dis-je alors pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Tu veux bien t'allonger à côté de moi avant de devoir partir ?

Vu son expression, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'attendait que je lui pose la question. Elle s'exécute sans perdre de temps et je me retrouve dans ses bras qui me donnent l'impression d'être au paradis, dans notre paradis. Nous ne parlons pas, notre étreinte le faisant pour nous. Demain, cela fera huit ans que nous serons ensemble alors nous nous connaissons suffisamment bien pour nous comprendre à travers nos gestes et nos regards. Demain…

- Tu sais s'il neigera demain ? Lui demande-je tout à coup en me souvenant d'une chose.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé la météo.

- J'espère qu'il neigera comme il y a huit ans. J'ai très envie de pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau sous la neige. Tu penses que les médecins seront d'accord pour me laisser sortir quelques minutes ?

C'est très certainement risqué de me faire sortir d'ici, encore plus si c'est pour me retrouver dans le froid mais rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va mieux alors cela pourrait sans doute m'être bénéfique de profiter pendant quelques instants de la jolie poudreuse hivernale.

- Je leur demanderai tout à l'heure, me dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres contre mon front.

Un nouveau silence confortable s'installe entre nous et dure jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Dana, une infirmière qui s'occupe de moi depuis longtemps, vient dire à Santana que les visites sont terminées et qu'elle doit donc s'en aller.

- Comme je ne travaille pas demain, attend toi à me voir toute la journée, me dit-elle en se glissant avec aisance hors du lit sans avoir débranché le moindre fil qui me relie aux machines. Je te raconterai un autre moment de notre vie, un de notre futur cette fois-ci, et tu pourras enfin voir les cadeaux que je t'ai acheté, tu vas être ravie. A demain mon amour.

- A demain, répète-je avant que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle embrasse ensuite la paume de ma main puis m'adresse un dernier regard plein d'amour avant de s'en aller. Dana reste avec moi pour vérifier à quel point mon état à pu empirer depuis ce matin. Elle m'en parle mais je ne l'écoute pas, tous mes sens étant dirigés vers Santana que je peux entendre parler avec des médecins depuis le couloir car la porte est restée ouverte.

- Est-ce que Quinn pourra sortir demain s'il neige ? Elle y tient beaucoup.

- Ce serait vraiment trop risqué de la faire sortir, même un jour d'été. Je vous conseille plutôt de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour vous dire adieu.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire, je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir, dit-elle avec toute la conviction qui l'anime.

- Je sais que c'est très difficile à l'accepter mais son état empire de jours en jours. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures et comme vous le savez, nos chances de lui trouver un cœur sont faibles, elle n'est que septième sur la liste d'attente…

Il y a deux semaines, j'étais encore douzième sur cette liste. En deux semaines, un heureux élu a reçu un nouveau cœur et quatre malheureux sont morts en espérant en recevoir un qui soit compatible. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il reste donc six patients devant moi, cinq parfaits inconnus et Lily, une ado de treize ans qui se trouve dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne. Même si la mort des cinq autres ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, j'aimerais que Lily s'en sorte car elle est innocente et pleine d'ambition. Elle m'a dit que si elle s'en sortira, elle travaillerait dur pour devenir docteur plus tard afin de sauver le plus de personne possible. Si je survie, j'espère avoir la chance d'avoir une fille comme elle plus tard.

- … il est fort probable que demain soit son dernier jour, me fait sortir de mes pensées le médecin.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour la garder en vie. Vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras alors qu'elle s'est toujours battue pour tenir le plus longtemps possible.

- Nous allons faire de notre mieux.

Il a sûrement du apprendre cette phrase quand il était interne. Vu le temps depuis lequel je suis ici, je sais désormais que cela veut dire : « on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle ». Je sais donc que je vais peut-être mourir demain. La mort ne me fait pas peur, cela fait des mois qu'elle est à mes trousses alors je m'y suis presque habituée, mais j'ai peur quand même. J'ai peur pour Santana. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais. J'entends Dana me souhaiter une bonne nuit et je la vois repartir en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il n'est pas encore tard mais je suis déjà exténuée, je le suis toujours alors je ferme les yeux en pensant à demain, en m'imaginant le jour que j'ai envie de vivre et non celui que je m'apprête à vivre.

Lorsque je les ouvre, il fait déjà jour. Le soleil est en train de se lever et je devine par l'absence de Santana qu'il est encore trop tôt pour les visites. Une fois que mes yeux sont habitués à la lumière, je regarde à travers la fenêtre et je découvre qu'il neige. Pas beaucoup mais c'est mieux que rien. Je n'arrive cependant pas à en sourire, ma respiration étant de plus en plus faible. Je sens que mon cœur commence à se défiler en moi et j'essaie de garder les yeux le plus longtemps ouvert afin de profiter une dernière fois au maximum de cette neige qui me rappelle tant de bons souvenirs avec la femme de ma vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, je n'en peux déjà plus, mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, j'entends les machines auxquelles je suis reliée qui retentissent et puis… plus rien.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des années quand j'arrive à sentir à nouveau mon corps. Ce n'était finalement pas si stupide que cela de croire au paradis. J'ouvre les yeux et je découvre que je ne suis pas au paradis mais dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Je remarque qu'il s'est arrêté de neiger. Je ne comprends absolument rien, j'étais en train de mourir alors comment cela se fait-il que je sois toujours ici ? En plus, je sens mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas battu aussi rapidement. J'appuie sur un bouton pour appeler une infirmière et je vois alors un médecin que je ne connais que vaguement et Dana faire leur entrée de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi mon cœur…, dis-je en posant ma main contre afin de le sentir pleinement.

- Nous avons trouvé un donneur, vous avez un tout nouveau cœur qui fonctionne à merveille annonça la blouse blanche sans la moindre once de joie.

- Je ne comprends pas… je n'étais que septième sur la liste.

- Avant de mourir, si un donneur choisit celui qui va recevoir un de ses organes qu'il compte donner, celui-ci devient alors prioritaire pour la greffe.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Dana avec l'espoir qu'elle puisse un peu m'éclairer sur la situation. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste de ma vie et je commence sérieusement à m'en inquiéter. Elle me tend alors une enveloppe et reste avec moi tandis que je découvre une lettre sur laquelle je reconnais l'écriture de San.

_Mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela voudra dire que la greffe a fonctionné. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'ils ne te restaient plus que quelques heures à vivre et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune solution pour te sauver. Je leur ai donc demandé de faire un test de compatibilité entre nous deux, il s'est révélé positif alors je n'ai pas hésité. Il y a quelques années, tu m'as demandé à quel point est-ce que je t'aimais, je pense que tu connais la réponse désormais. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu pourras encore vivre longtemps et je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il m'attend car je sais que je continuerai de vivre en toi. Je te promets de veiller constamment sur toi quand je serais là-haut._

_Je t'aime, _

_Ta Santana._

J'ai éclaté en sanglots au cours de la première phrase et c'est Dana qui a du me lire la suite. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour moi. Elle méritait le bonheur après celui qu'elle m'avait apporté durant ces huit dernières années. Je ne cesse de pleurer et sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je me sens bientôt plus tranquille, mes paupières deviennent lourdes et je finis par m'effondrer.

C'est deux semaines après la perte de celle qui représentait tout pour moi que je peux sortir de l'hôpital. On m'y a fait subir plusieurs injections de tranquillisants et j'y ai rencontré une psychologue à plusieurs reprises qui souhaite me revoir pour que je lui parle enfin. Les deux seules personnes à qui j'ai réussi à adresser la parole sont Lily et Dana. La première est venue me voir pour me rappeler l'importance de ce cœur qui bat en moi et la deuxième a bien voulu me raconter la façon dont San avait procédé pour mourir en faisant en sorte que son cœur puisse m'être tout de même utile car une fois que j'ai réussi à penser de nouveau par moi-même, je n'avais plus qu'un seul objectif à accomplir dans ma vie : rejoindre Santana. Dana en était consciente mais elle m'a tout de même aidé car elle savait que je voulais mourir de la même façon que San pour une raison précise et elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai tout pour la rejoindre même sans son aide.

Arrivée chez moi, je mets tout en place pour mourir de la même façon qu'elle. Je prends mon téléphone pour avertir les secours et leur dire que je donne le cœur de San à Lily afin que sa mort ne soit pas totalement veine. Je raccroche ensuite alors que mon interlocuteur essaie de me dissuader de passer à l'acte et j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de me lancer.

- Pardonne moi de t'être sacrifier pour rien, lui murmure-je la main sur son cœur.

…

Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps avant de me retrouver dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. Tout autour de moi a l'air si beau et si pur. Je marche dans une direction prise au hasard, ne sachant pas où aller, je croise des visages inconnus et puis, je tombe sur celui que je connais si bien. Elle courre vers moi et se jette dans mes bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dis-je.

- Ca ne fait rien. On est ensemble maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte finalement.

Elle se sépare de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, nos lèvres se rencontrent par la suite et je souris bêtement en me disant que nous pourrons nous aimer indéfiniment désormais car maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux au paradis, plus rien ne nous séparera.


End file.
